Give Me Back My Baby!
by mriss
Summary: Manny has hers & Craig's 2 year old daughter Kay. What happens when Craig reenters their lives with an unexpected plan? Trapped in a garage for 9 months after Manny's death Ashley must find a way to keep her, Kay, & her new child alive, but how? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Proglogue

Manny's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. Looking at my surroundings. I was in a new place...an unrecognizable place. I suddenly realized where I was...Craig's garage. I tried to remember how I had gotten there...remember what had happened. But I couldn't comprehend it. Nothing made sense and I had no choice but to sit and wait for whatever would come. Pulling a nearby blanket around me I laid back on the couch. Wondering what Craig had done with our child.

You like? R&R! I need a name for a two year old girl. If you like I'll keep on going.

R&R

Love Roxy


	2. Taken

Chapter 1

Manny's POV

It was a year ago. I had our baby; mine and Craig's. I raised her on my own. Being 15 I barely knew anything of raising myself let alone a baby. Craig had wanted her aborted...but the very thoguht made me sick and I refused. I recieved a slap for denying him the rest of his teenage years...his innocence; he cared not for mine. I knew that he could care less about me or our baby. Nights he spent with Ashley and the band. I was nothing to him...nothing...just a thing of the past. I accepted it. I had her all by myself...all alone. No one to hold my hand or tell me to breathe...alone. I named her Kay. When they released us from the hospital we stayed at a hotel within walking distance of Degrassi High. I'd stay up late with Kay and I would go to school early so no one would see me with a baby in school.

I went to the Teen Parent center behind the school for that early hour every morning. They helped me find a job...so I could pay for an apartment and they provided daycare. I would drop her off and then it was a regular day at school...except for one thing...Craig. I'd see him in the halls...clasping Ashley's hand. A tear would fall silent and unseen down my cheek and I would keep walking. Craig would glance at me uncertainly and then turn his carefree friends. To him I was no longer worth anything to him..he didn't care. Atleast I didn't think he did. I never realized that in the time he ignored me he was planning...planning something bad.

Craig's POV

I watch her cross the street, our baby in her arms. I don't know her name...I never asked. But soon I will know. She reaches the end of the crosswalk and sets the baby down...the baby stands. Manny grabs her hand and they hurry into the apartment complex. Her mother disowned her when she became pregnant and so had I.

No I hadn't...not really. I was planning. I was creating a plan where I could have it all. Ashley, Manny and my daughter. My daughter...she must be two now. It's amazing how time flies when you ignore your own daughter's existence. I hadn't ignored her existence. I listen to Manny's phone conversation. A babysitter is coming...a date tonight. Snapping my phone shut I chuckle to myself...tonights the night.

I walk briskly. I have to get there by 8:00, that's when Manny gets home from dates. Two hours...no later. She doesn't trust babysitters. I see her walk up the stairs. She's hugging herself...and crying. I hear her door shut and the babysitter leaves. I hurry up the stairs and fiddle with the lock. The door opens and there stands Manny holding my daughter.

"Craig!" Manny cries, shocked at my unexpected visit. I smile slyly and she turns to her kitchen. "What do you want?" She asks coldly, trying to be calm.

"My daughter...and my Manny." I say. Her eyes grow wide. Before she can scream I have a cloth over her mouth and she breathes in the sedative, passing out. My daughter starts screaming.

"Shhh honey...it's okay." I lay Manny down.

"Mommy!" She yells and points to Manny.

"That's right," I point to myself "Daddy," Her eyes look shocked and confused. While she is in this state I press the cloth over her mouth, she goes limp. Putting the girl in my coat gently, picking up Manny I walk to my car and lay them down in the back. I drive to my garage; Joey, Caitlin, and Angie being gone for the next week it is the best spot. First I carry Manny in and lay her on the couch...where we were when we created our girl. I take a needle I prepared earlier and give her a sedative that will make her sleep longer. Smiling at the figure I run to the car and pick up my daughter. I grow tired of calling her my daughter so I there name her...

What do you think? Does anyone have an idea for a name? Lemme know!

R&R

Love Roxy


	3. Ashley

_(Okay for those who were confused Craig never knew the name of his baby. Her name is Kay but he doesn't know it so he renames her. I picked Katerina from BlueEyedDolly...Thank you! Keep R&Ring thanks for the reviews I've gotten & I do'nt own ne of the characters except for Kay/Katerina.)_

Chapter 2

Craig's POV

Katerina. Yes that is a perfect name! I carry her gently to the room I added just for this purpose. I lay her on the flower bedding. She turns over on her side and sticks her thumb in her mouth. I put a needle in her arm and watch her slip into a deep sleep. Smiling with my succes I close and lock the door, putting the key in my pocket. I walk to Manny and place a kiss on her soft lips. The phone rings and I rush over to it, picking it up I hear Ashley's voice fill the reciever.

"Craig?" She asks.

"Yeah,"

"I'm on my way," She says and I hear a faint click. Perspiration falls down my face and I panick. Quickly I dial Ashley's cell. She picks up.

"Hello?"

"Ash, don't come here." I say calmly.

"Why not?" She asks suspiciously.

"Spin and Paige, what else?" I laugh referring to the fact that the two borrow my garage on occasion.

"Okay, movie then, I'll meet you at my house in ten." She says. I hear her car door shut. I sigh with relief as we hang up. Grabbing my coat I run to my car and drive to Ashley's house. It is her turn. I smile to myself as I prepare a rag and put it in my pocket...walk up her sidewalk and ring the doorbell. She answers and smiles...fear crosses her face and then she runs.


	4. Got Her

Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

I open the door to find Craig. We are going to a movie since our plans have been changed by Spin & Paige. I giggle to myself. I look at Craig as a strange smile crosses his face. It isn't his usual go-lucky happy smile...something more evil...wicked...unnatural. I know he's bipolar but this is something else. As the grin widens my face fills with fear. I turn on my heal and begin running through my house.

"Ash...where are you going?" He asks concernedly. I turn and see his warm smiling face and all my fear melts away.

"Checking my hair," I cover. He puts his arm around me and his other hand in his pocket. I think nothing of it. We get to his car and he opens the door for me. As I put one foot in he swings his hand out and covers my mouth with a rag. My sharp intake of breath causes a dizzy feeling and I fall forward into the car, blacking out.

Craig's POV

I pick up Ash off the seat and set her up in it gently. My plan so far is going exactly as planned. I drive to the garage singing along to the songs playing on the radio. I pull up to the house and pick up Ashley. I go into the room where Manny slept. As I walk in I notice a blanket around Manny. The sedative! It has worn off!

She had woken up...she knew now where she was. This puts a damper in the plan. I lay Ashley on the cot I had set up for her and give her too a sedative. She relaxes from the tense sleep she was in and fell into a deep one. I hurry over to Manny praying her eyes will be closed. Oh how wrong I am. Her eyes are very much open and she is very displeased.

Manny's POV

I fling the blanket off of me and jump up. I see this shocks him and take advantage of it. My fingers tighten around the needle in my hand. I had seen the sedative liquid and filled the needle with it. Kay would be waking soon if the sedative had already worn off of me. He stands for a moment and I push him over the table. Jumping on him I hold the needle above him.

"Why are you doings this?" I yell, tears streaming down my face. His lips curve into a smile.

"Manny you won't hurt me." He chuckles.

"Really? Don't be so sure." I glare.

"You won't, you haven't the stomach." He continues to chuckle.

"Where is Kay?" I cry...the needle inches from his face.

"You mean Katerina? She's in the other room." He looks to the door on our right. Without thinking I jump up and try to run to the door. He grabs my ankle and I fall forward. Turning me over on my back he straddles me and I see an evil glint in his eye. He twists the needle out of my hand and jams it into my side. I cry out, feeling myself fall into a deep sleep.

Craig's POV

Panting I lift Manny off the floor. Being extremely light she is easy to lift. I laugh to myself at the thought that she had almost escaped. If any of them do my plan will be ruined and I can't have that. That would be very bad. I cover Ashley and Manny with a blanket and unlock the door to Katerina's room. Manny had called her Kay. How inappropriate. Now that I know her real name I know how perfect mine is for her. The child is sitting on her bed, legs crossed, head in hands, crying. I go and sit next to her. She looks at me and begins to scream. I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Listen Katerina, it's Daddy. We've never met because mean Mommy said no...it's her fault...she's bad...she's evil." I speak into her ear. Saying it until she repeats it numerous times. She sits on my lap. I smile at her.

"Where is mommy?" The intelligent two year old asks.

"Well Katerina, mommy and your Aunt Ashley are sleeping." I say softly.

"Why do you call me that?" She asks.

"Call you what?" I ask.

"Katerina," She is confused. "My name is Kay," She states.

"No, it's Katerina. Your mean mommy changed it." I say. I hear Ashley begin to stir. It is time to put the whole plan into motion once again. I stand up and hand Katerina a stuffed animal off the shelf. "I have to go work now honey. You play with this while Daddy goes to work." She accepts the toy happily as I shut the door and lock it.

Ashley sits up and stares at me. Her eyes fill with tears...and fear. I advance her and put my plan in motion.


	5. Part of the Plan

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

"He...he raped me...he...he...raped me." I chant as I rock back and forth on the floor in nothing but a thin sheet. He has done it to me...our second time together...he raped me. He sits on a chair by a card table and pours himself some soda. In nothing but his boxers sweat is everywhere. He had hurt me so bad. Done it so hard...I still hurt...still in pain.

"What were you trying to do?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"In two days we will check and see if you are pregnant." He flashes an evil grin. "If you're not we'll do it again." he stands up and dresses. "Here," He throws me a tube top and sweat pants.

"What about Manny?" I ask, jealous she has not been violated as I have.

"I have my own plans for her." He says slyly. "But not what we experianced."" He licks his lips. "I already have a child from her." he says, my mouth drops and he nods.

"Craig why..." He puts a finger to my lips.

"All answers will come in time." He kisses me and walks out the door. But not before slapping Manny's butt. I flinched. Craig had never been like this. This wasn't Craig...it couldn't be...could it?

Sorry So Short! But more to come! Thanks for all the gr8 reviews I hope to get more. Thanks for your support! And for all of you who are stickin' w/ me while I finish this thanks! The more reviews I get the more likely a new chapter will come. I try to update at least every other day. Give me something to update too!

Love Roxy


	6. First Response

Chapter 6

Kay's POV

I sit on this bed by myself. That man who made mommy sleep...he's my daddy. But why are we here? Did mommy do something bad? Daddy says she's mean mommy...he says that she said he couldn't see me...did she? It's cold in here. There's a blanket in here. But I'm scared to move. Daddy might get that cloth again. Everything will go black again. I shudder and hug my knees closer, rock back and forth. I am crying...I want my mommy. But she's evil mommy. I want to go home.

Manny's POV

I wake up and find myself in the same situation I was in before. I hear muffled sobbing and stand up. I'm dizzy. I look at my side where a throbbing pain is coming from. There is a medium sized hole from the needle where Craig stabbed me and he must've ripped it out. I grab my side and double over. I feel sick...too many sedatives. I look at Ashley wrapped in a tube top and sweat pants. She's curled up in a ball and tears are streaming down her cheeks. I wobble off to her and kneel down.

"Ash?" I whisper. "Are you okay?"

"No," She says and rolls over. I look down and see a pool of blood around her. I gasp, my hand flies to my mouth.

"Oh my god! Ash What did he do to you?" I cry.

"What do you think?" She asks and her sobbing turns to racking sobs. I hug her and we sit thinking the same thing. 'What's going to happen to us?'

Craig's POV

Ashley had been great. I had gone as long and hard as I wanted. I needed a child from her to carry out my plan. I chuckle and pull up to the drugstore. I go in and buy a First Response Pregnancy Test. I sit in my car and open my glove box. I pull out an envelope of pictures. I shuffle through the pictures; Manny at her window, Manny in her bed, Manny at the park with Katerina...her Kay. I sigh and put the pictures back, start up my engine and drive away; to the house to my Ashley, my Manny...my Katerina.

I pull up in front of the garage and get out. The lights are on and I know that Manny has awakened. She will have a scar on her side from that needle...I jammed it hard. I chuckle and fumble with the keys. Finding the correct one I shove it into the lock. Ashley's period is in four days according to her calender that I recently acquired. We will do the test in two day. Perfect. Everything is going perfect. I walk into the room and find Manny applying a wet cloth to her side. Ashley is standing by with tape to hold it on. The y look up as I enter.

"Hello my dears." I say thrusting my arms out. Their eyes fill with fear. "Not to worry my sweet," I cross to the girls, they cringe. "I won't hurt you." Brushing a hand across Ashley's cheek, she shudders. I'm filled with want, I want her bad. But I refrain. I cannot. It would ruin the plan. I sigh and go to thye table. Setting the bag down and my feet on the table I point to Manny.

"Baby, massage my feet." I order. She tapes the rag in place and walks to me. I point to Ashley. "Rub my shoulders," She is still in pain from our earlier excursion. She waddles over and stands behind me, her hands meeting my shoulders. She begins to rub. I relax. Manny slips my shoes and socks off and begins to rub my feet. With the two rubbing my shoulders and feet I lay my head back, close my eyes, and sigh happily. The next 9 months are going to be heaven...for me.

I chuckle.


	7. Failed Plans

Chapter 6

Manny's POV

He makes me rub his repulsive feet. My side is throbbing and I still feel sick. Ashley fears Craig now. More than ever. I hold back tears that I know are coming. I haven't seen any sign of Kay...my baby...what has he done to you? I stop massaging and stare at the door Craig said she is behind. I look at Craig. He has opened his eyes and is looking at me expectantly. I smile fearfully and return to massaging. Suddenly I have a plan...a plan to escape.

"Craig?" I ask. He doesn't move.

"Hmm?" He asks, he moans as Ashley massages his shoulders.

"Can I do your shoulders?" I ask. He opens his eyes and looks at me shocked...and happy.

"Manny...I knew you'd give in." He says. "Go ahead," I walk to Ashley. We share a glance for a split second. A glance letting her know I have a plan. I stand behind Craig as Ashley begins rubbing his feet. I look at Craig and kiss him. He does not open his eyes. He simply pulls me onto his lap, his hands roaming up my black croptop. I continue to kiss him while my hands move to his pocket. I search through it until I find a key on a chain and pull it out. Putting it in my pocket I pull away and stand up.

"Not let me do my job," I wink for affect. He turns to Ashley and begins telling her that she needs to be more like me. I give her an I'm-sorry look. She returns with a go-find-your-daughter look. She sits on Craig's lap, that has a slight bulge, and begins kissing his neck. I back away and silently run to the door. With tears streaming down my face I push the key through the hole and twist. Looking into the room I see Kay sitting on the bed; hugging herself and crying.

"Kay!" I whisper loudly and kneel down in front of her She looks at me coldly.

"Not Kay! Katerina!"

Oh my god...what has he done to my daughter?

Kay's POV

"My name is Katerina...my name is Katerina..." Daddy says to keep saying it until it's memorized. He shows me pictures of mommy and says mean mommy, mommy is mean. Daddy says so. Mommy comes in the room and says Kay...who is Kay?

"Not Kay!" I yell, "Katerina!" Mommy looks scared...and angry. I hug myself tighter as she tries to hold me. She's mean. I can't love her...mean.

"Bad!" I scream. Daddy's in the doorway. He is angry.

"You tricked me you bitch!" He yells. He smacks mommy, she doesn't make a sound. She stands up and looks him in the eye. She has fire in her eyes.

"What have you done to my daughter!" She yells and throws a lamp at him, smashing his shoulder.

Daughter...daughter...daughter?

Craig's POV

That bitch! She tricked me! Used me! She'll pay, I'll make her pay! Katerina...all the progress we made almost ruined. Manny hurls a lamp at me...it strikes my shoulder. I bite my cheek, ignoring the shard of glass lodged in my shoulder. So Manny knows now...knows that Katerina is mine. That she will pay for not having her aborted. I will keep her...raise her. Ashley, she will pay too. For ever leaving me. The baby I will make sure she has..I will take it and raise it. It will be mine. As for the girls I have something special planned for them. I chuckle.

"Katerina...go with Aunt Ashley." I say and point to Ashlye sitting on the couch. "Mean mommy and I have something to discuss." I say. Katerina runs hurridly to Ashlye and they sit there silently. I nod in approval and slam the door shut. Locking it from the inside.

"What did you do to her!" Manny yells at me. She throws the shelf at me that she ripped off the wall. "What did you do to Kay!" A drawer hurtles in my direction. I duck and run to her. She is crying...no she is sobbing...hysterically. I lay her on the bed and start to straddle her. She kicks me off and rolls of the bed. She is on her knees. My shoulder is bleeding from the glass inmy shoulder. I pull the glass out of my shoulder growling iwth pain and wrap it with the doll blanket at my side. Manny gets up and hurries to the door attempting to open it. She turns around and faces me.

"Let me out." She says. She grabs the nearest item, which is a heavy book, and throws it at me. It connects with my eye.

"My eye!" I cry and fall to my knees, holding my eye. How could she. She used to love me. My plan is failing. It's ruined. It's all over...but wait. the glass! I can still get her and I can make my plan succeed. I stand and look at her through my less swollen eye. I grip the glass in my hand. Her eyes fill with terror.

"Ashley! Let me out! Get me out of here!" She screams, ahhh...how refreshing her screams are.

"Shut up bitch!" I yell and slashthe glass across her face, she falls to the ground. "I'll make you pay bitch! I'll make you pay!" I straddle her and rip her clothing off...she screams. I slap her with the glass again.Another bloody line forms on her face.

"Craig don't..." She chokes. I laugh.

"You will pay," I whsiper in her ear.

"For what?" She asks.

"For having a child!" I yell and with that...

Manny's POV

Oh god...it hurts so bad...make him stop. It hurts. Oh I'm on fire...I hurt...I feel like he's ripping through me. The glass in his hand if I can get it maybe I can stop him. He's all over me. It's disgusting...it hurts. Our first time was so nice...so great. But this...this is rape...it hurts...he's pushing too hard. He's going to hard! No! I sum up all my strength and push him off. He falls back but pulls me with him. He's stuck in me. I'm on top...I have power...while he remains in shock I pull the glass out of his hand and hold it to him.

"Get out of me!" I say angrily.

"Or what?" He snides.

"Or I'll cut it off!" I say, inching the jagged piece of glass closer. For the first time his eyes fill with fear and slowly and painfully he comes out of me. I wince. It hurts. I stand and kick him in the side as hard as I can.

"Open the door!" I hold the glass to his...I hold the glass to him. His face contorts and smiles. I choke. HIs hand swings up and smacks me. I fall to the side. He retrieves his glass and cuts my thigh near one of my ateries. I gasp, I can't die. I have to live...for Kay.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?" I ask quietly. He glares at me.

"Because you wouldn't obey...you wouldn't listen...now you will pay!" He swings his hand over and hits me again. I fall sideways hitting my head on the corner of the drawer I had thrown at him. My world goes black.

"Kay," Is the last thing out of my mouth...then...it is dark.

Ashley's POV

I hold Kay close. Manny had told me all about her before Craig had come back. I hear Manny's pleas, her cries, her begging, her scream, and then...her silence. Craig had raped her. Had he killed her? Kay has fallen asleep. She needs to escape all this pain. I pat her head. Craig's plan has been warped. It's no where near what it was meant to be. Manny was brave. She put herself in danger for her daughter...and for me. Manny why are you doing this? Letting him hurt you like this? Why am I? We are strong...we can stop this. I pick up Kay and go to the door and open it easily. Why had we not thought of this? Just leaving? But I know. She wouldn't leave Kay here. Not for the world. Kay shifts a bit in my arms. I look at the sleeping figure in my arms. She's the picture of Manny. Beautiful brown hair, dark skin...gorgeous big eyes.

I wonder if Craig had really loved her...or if it was just cause we were fighitng. Well no time to dwell. I run to the car and set her in it. Then stop. I'm going to get Manny. What if he runs out and drives away? I take her out and put her in an old toybox behind the garage. She wakes up...she screams. I hush her.

"Kay...Kay"

"No! Not Kay! Katerina!"

"Okay Katerina..." I sigh. I remember their converstion about mean mommy. "You stay here and be very quiet. I have to help daddy with Mean Mommy." She understands and nods. "If daddy calls you dont' listen to him. Only me or mean mommy. We're playing hide and seek and daddy can't know where you are."

"Okay!" She says and sticks her thumb in her mouth. I kiss her forhead and close the lid. She giggles.

"Shhh." She stops.

I run inside hoping I'm not too late. Oh...in between my legs...it hurts. I bite back any tears that might come and look around. Nothing has changed in the last few minutes. I find a pick on the floor and find the lock extremely easy to open. I unlock it with a loud click and fling the door open. I find Craig with Manny he's...


	8. Alive

_(Sorry this chapter is so short! Keep reviewing! It's really gr8 to get comments!)_

Chapter 7

Ashley's POV

Craig is standing over Manny bashing her with a pink wooden shelf. She's unconsious. He's unaware of my presence. He's going to kill her!

"Stop!" I cry. The wood swings and hits me in the face. I fall back to Manny. We're going to die. I choke. "Craig...tell us why..." I state, he drops the wood and I stand up. I pick Manny up and lay her on the bed. She doesn't stir but she is alive...WE are alive...for now. I sit down next to Manny and hold her hand for comfort. "Craig answer me." I say angrily.

"Because," He tells me.

_Ohhh a cliffhanger...dontcha hate that hehe...well keep reviewing next chapter soon! _

_Love Roxy_


	9. The Plan

Chapter 8

**Ashley's POV**

He sighs and drops the wood in his right hand. The glass in his left hand also falls.

"It started when we fought," He looks up and his eyes go out of focus...as if he's seeing it. "The last fight we had before Manny. When you got mad cause' I told Spinner. We went to the garage...this garage. She comforted me...and we...without protection. She got pregnant. Her mom disowned her and I...she thought...I had too. I ignored her and stayed with you...I thought and planned. Soon I had it. You had left me and then come back. So much pain...hurt...hate..." He shakes his head. "I knew you two both had to be punished. I told Manny to have an abortion...she said no...I was angry. So...I decided...two years I planned." I interrupted.

"Planned what?" He did not hear me.

"I would take our daughter. I would make one with you and keep it. Then I would put you in a box, each of you and leave you alone in the woods.You would suffer and beg and plead to be set free...then after you'd suffered...I would set you free...but not completely. You would marry me. You both would. I would have it all." He glances at Manny, his eyes angered. "But she," Hate filled his voice, face, and eyes. "She fought back, she ruined it." He looks at me. "I'll kill her...I will. And then you'll be all alone." He stands still. He closes his eyes. Minutes that seem like hours go by. Suddenly his eyes fling open and he crumples to the ground...his eyes close. I'm scared...I'm alone. Manny please wake up...please.

"But why make us suffer? Why not just tell us?"

"You wouldn't learn your lesson if I just told you...you'd laugh it off. All you women are like that." He spits on me. I cringe.

"But...Craig.." He slaps me.

"Silence, I will make you obey!" He yells. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the ground, preparing to straddle me.

"No!" I cry, "Not again!" With tremendous force I push him off me. He stands and pushes me on the bed.

"Here," He throws me a first response test.

"What?"

"Do it," I sigh, there's not stopping this. Unless Kay gets help. But I'd have to reach her. I go into the bathroom nearby...with the test.

**Craig's POV**

She's ben in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. The door opens and she comes out...crying.

"Here, happy?" She throws the test at me. I look at it...POSITIVE! Yes the plan isin motion. Suddenly I realize that Katerina is no where to be found. My joy is short lived.

"Where is she?" I growl, she smirks.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is she!" She folds her arms and leans against the wall. "Tell Me!" Yelling, I realize, is futile. I stride over to her and grab her by the hair. She cries out. I kick her in the back of the knees. She falls to her knees. I laugh. "You thought you could stop me? huh?" I whisper angrily in her ear. "Did you?" I chuckles. "Manny thought she could but she couldn't now look at her. She's dead!" I sigh, my plan has taken yet another turn. "She made me kill her...it's her fault." I pull her hair harder. "Are you going to make the same mistake? Huh? Are you!" I scream.

"N...n...no!" She cries through her racked sobs. I let go of her hair and push her on the floor.

"Good!" I say. I take her and put her in the room.

"Oh god Manny!" She's sprawled on the ground. I take the wood once more and hit her in the head. "Nooooooo!" Ashley cries. She shrinks in the corner. It's strange how Ashley cares so much for Manny when all this is her fault. Ashley continues to sob. I pick up Manny's now completely limp body and put her in the backseat of my car. I giggle. She thought she could win. Oh how wrong she was. I drive away. I've locked Ashley in the room. My plan is working our differently then I meant it to...but none the less it is working.

**Hey peakles. Thanx for all the gr8 reviews. But I say again say something other than update cuz it makes me not want to write  
so much. But hey there's more to come hehe. Keep up the reviewing thanx!**

**LOVE ROXY**


	10. Hiding

Chapter 9

Kay's POV

Aunt Ashley says we're playing hide & seek. Daddy's it. But he drove away. I'm done playing...I want Aunt Ashley...she's nice and not so confusing. When I said my name is Katerina she said okay and called me that. I climb out of the toybox and walk tot he house. Daddy's care is gone. Teh door to my room is shut. There's banging on the door...and crying. "Help! Someone please help me!" I see a key on the table. I pick up the key and go to the door.

"A...au...Aunt Ashley...stop crying!" I say and put the key in the lock. "You're making me cry!" I say...I'm starting to cry. After twisting the key until the dor unlocks Aunt Ashley runs out and swoops me in her arms.

"Katerina, we need to talk but first we need to escaped." Her face is full of terror. I nod. She holds me and we run into the woods. We find a bush next to an old tree. We hide there. She starts whispering quickly.

"Katerina there is a lot I have to tell you in only a little bit of time, it may be too much for a little girl to understand but I have to try." I hold up three fingers.

"I'm two," I say.

"Yes you are. Okay first your real name is Kay. Your daddy is a very bad man who lied to you. Your mommy wanted him to visit you but he didn't want to. Then he kidnapped your mommy, you, and me and brought us here. He brainwashed you into believing that your momy was bad but she's not! He is...Kay...he killed your mommy." She sighs. I sit on my butt and fold my arounds around me. Mommy's dead...Kay...not Katerina...daddy bad...no. I start to cry. Ashley holds me close. We hear a car door slam. I stop crying. He stomps into the house...it's silent...howls in anger. Ashley squeezes me tight. She stays still...we're quiet. We're waiting...

Craig's POV

I walk into the house humming a little tune. I have a bag of donuts for Ashley. She must be starving what with crying and screaming and being afraid. But Katerina oh my Katerina...where are you my pretty girl? My girl... Ashley's having a baby. She'll have it here and then I'll get her. Make her hurt and suffer. Manny is dead...daed...I killed her. I chuckle. She thought she could win...she was wrong. I buried her near her home and left a grave marker.

Manuela Manny Santos

Beautiful Woman

Loving Mother

Manny, you were great ;)

I cut it out of some wood I bought and written it with a permanent marker. But not before sanding it smooth. In a few days her mother should find it. I walk towards the room. The door is open, the key is on the floor...shes gone! How could she escape? How? No...no! I'll find her...I scream angrily.

Ashley's POV

I can feel Kay's heartbeat against my own rapid one. I take short, shallow breaths and feel sweat coming down my forhead. I'm scared. He'll find us. He just can't. Kay doesn't move an inch and has quieted her breathing. She's a brave girl. I squeeze her. Craig runs into the woods. I can hear him...feel him. I can feel his anger. He's looking and if he finds us we're going to sufffer...we're going to die. No! I have to protect Kay...for Manny. Manny died protecting her...and me...so must I! Somethings are too complicated to explain. The feeling that rushes through me when Craig walks the opposite direction is one of those feelings. We are safe...for a little bit longer.


	11. Safe?

Chapter 10

Ashley's POV

I hold Kay close to me as we listen breathlessly for Craig to find us. When Craig goes the other direction I breathe a sigh of relief. He hears me and turns. I stop and stare...praying we stay safe. He smiles slyly and looks toward the bush where we are hiding. Excitement fills his eyes and he licks his lips. Something's changed...he is no longer trying to teach us a lesson...he is a predator...and we are his prey.

"Come out come out whereever you are," He says in a childish voice. I intake breath slowly and squeeze Kay, she doesn't move. I look at her and notice something is wrong, her eyes...they're red...her nose...it's bleeding. She's crying silently knowing one sound could end it for us. But her eys...the white...it's red...

I remember this on a tv show...Strong Medicine...the two girls had these symptoms...bloody nose..and red eyes. I look around me carefully and see what the cause could be. As I look around the area I look down and...I scream. I've let out our cover, my hand flies to my mouth. We are sitting in a bed of...

Craig's POV

I run into the woods and pause. She's here...I can feel her...feel her fear. I grin, she has Katerina. Katerina set her free...Katerina knows. I rub my sleeve across my running nose and look around. Scratching the nape of my neck I turn left and head for the dead area of the woods, an ideal hiding spot. I hear someone breathe. Swiftly I turn around and see a bush...my bush... I know that bush...but that means...no...oh god...she can't die that way...she can't...it's not fair! I near the bush when I hear a scream...Ashley's scream...she's seen it...the rat poison and...the dead rats.

Ashley's POV

Oh my god...my hands are shaking...Kay is shaking. Kay is bleeding. We're in rats...oh god...dead rats...Rat Poison...oh god...Kay...we...we're gonna...die. Gotta get outta here, gotta getout. I hold Kay close and jumpt o my feet just as Craig tears the bush away. I scream. But for the first time his eyes are filled with fear...compassion?

"Ashley!" He's angry...and scared. I don't wait for the rest of his sentence. Sobbing I bolt to the house...Kay bouncing in my arms, she to is sobbing.

"My eyes...my nose...mommy." She cries.

"It's okay baby, I got you," I say and run into the garage, trying to convince myself we'll be alright. Not thinking about the car or that we could escape.

I lay Kay on the couch and grab Craig's cell that is lying on the kitchen table. I dial 911 and beg that someone answers. Someone answers and hurridly give her the address and condition she calms me down and tells me to make sure I stay on the line when he comes back, the police and ambulance are on their way I sigh and gently place my lifeline on the table...making sure it appears off.

I sit next to Kay on the couch, I wait, I don't know what to do...I sit...I think...I cry...I wait.

As I rock back and forth while Kay weeps Craig storms into the garage, I shriek. In two strides he reaches me. He slaps me with the back of his hand. I know the woman on the phone is listening. I fall to the ground...he grabs me by the back of the neck.

"Listen bitch if you weren't pregnant I'd kill you." He seeths and throws me on the couch, bouncing a screaming Kay. He's about to unbutton his pants...oh god...not again...I plead with him. ThenI hear it...what sounds like the hallelujah chorus...the sirens. I jump up and grab Kay before he turns arouund. He hears the sirens but I am already at the door. I grab the knob and pain shoots through my body, I scream and fall to the ground, Kay falling with me. White hot pain is seething through my hand. Then all goes black.


	12. Prisoners

(For all of you who have been waiting for the 12th chapter in my story I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. You will have no idea how busy I've been what with work and my boy...wait we're getting sidetracked lol. Well I'm glad you like the story and I hope that you will keep on reviewing and tell me what you think, even if you already have I would love it if you did it again and if you read my other stories that would be fabulous! Thanx again! Love Roxy)

P.S. I know I said that Manny and Ashley both were trapped for nine months but the way the story went it was imperitive to kill her off (which was very hard for me to write and I am super sorry but that's the way it went). And also after this chapter the story will go to nine months l8er, meaning that the 13th chapter will be nine months l8er!)

Chapter 12

Kay's POV

Mommy? Mommy gone? Mommy not bad..daddy bad...daddy very very bad. Why did dis happen? This isn't fair. Where's aunt Ashley? She's still on the floor? Daddy is mad, very mad. He locked me in my room again. My eyes hurt and my head...Aunt Ashley was scared. Am I going to die? I don't want to die. I want mommy. I want to see her. Where is she? Why is this happening? Why is daddy doing this? Help...

Ashley's POV

I wake up, I'm on the floor by the door.But where is Kay? She's gone! I see the door to the bedroom where she has been kept, it is closed. That means she is safe. But for how long? She's bleeding...the rat poison...911! Are they still on the phone? Did the lady at the dispatch hear everything? The sirens, I heard sirens. But what's going on? Why aren't they coming in. I look up from the floorboards and see Craig standing at the window. He closes the curtain and walks over to me, grabbing me by the back of the neck he holds me up and pushes the curtain aside once more.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" He asked the police mockingly. "WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE ALL MINE! THEN WHEN SHE'S HAD THE BABY SHE'S DEAD! SO DEAD!" He yells and throws me hard against the door. How did he do that? Do it so quickly? Make the door zap whenever someone tried to get out. This is impossible. He can't keep me here, he can't keep Kay here. This is unreal. It just can't be. Craig laughs a bitter, cold...evil laugh and closes the curtains again.

"Craig, please, let us go. Let me and Kay go..." He smacks me across the face, my face stinging.

"Katerina, it's Katerina bitch, get it right." I bite back my tears that I know are coming, but they can't, they just can't. Tears are a weapon only to be used in the gravest danger for he is a madman, he will not listen and I know that now.

"Craig, please...please."

"No!" He cries."You will have my baby, then I will kill you! You're dead Ashley, dead." He sighs and shakes his head. Walking to the couch he begins unbuttoning his shirt. I suck in my breath waiting for what I am sure he is going to do. But it doesn't come and I open my eyes. He rips the shirt off and shows me a timer and a stack of dynomite on his chest. "See this Ashley?" He asks. I simply nod as I gulp. "It is set so that if anyone enters or leaves this garage that I and anyone near me will blow up. The police can't get us Ashley, without killing you two as well, or should I say three?" He smirks and rebuttons his shirt. I choke, he's holding us prisoner. How long will the police stay out there? And will they be able to save us?

Craig's POV

She's scared. I feel her fear and I am feeding off of it. I can't believe I'm doing this...but it must be done. They deserve it, they've been very bad, very very bad and they must be punished. The police will not get us for this I am sure and I know that as soon as Ashley has the baby I will kill her, kill her in my special way that I read in a book. He...he...I am very excited for this. My hand twitches everytime I think of her body, stiff and limp at the same time in my hands. How did I get this sick? This twisted? Simple that night I let myself have Manny, that's when it started and the night I let myself get rid of Ashley, then then it will be over...but until then...this is how it must be.

Sorry so short! But I have to go to bed, so this will have to do for now! R&R!)

Luv Roxy


	13. Hurt

_AN: Nine & a half months later_

Chapter 13

Ashley's POV

Oh god it hurts! My stomach. I'm pregnant, the reality is hard to accept but for nine months I've had to. I just…I don't want to. I hate watching Kay follow Craig around like a puppy, what has he done to her? She's changed she's different, it's wrong. The police are still out there, still waiting. When will they take action? When will they save me from this hell I've been living for nine months? My stomach…..it's huge….sometimes I can still feel my baby kick….my baby.

It's hard to think that now….that soon I'll be…OW…having a child. Kay….oh Kay…he calls her Katerina, that is her name now I guess. What will I name my baby? If it's a boy…..I don't know…a girl….I don't know. He's going to kill me…I'm going to die. But I can't oh god….I can't.

I walk from the couch to Kay's room and listen at the door, there is silence. What does he do to her in there at night? While I sleep, what is he doing to her? If he's hurting her like that……abusing her….it's my fault. Because I won't let him do anything with me….I put my head in my hand and steady myself by grabbing the chair nearest me, I sit down. I feel the tears slip out tears I haven't cried for nine months as I see some kind of liquid pooling around me.

Craig's POV

I own Katerina now. She's mine, she belongs to me. I watch her sleeping peacefully as I button my pants. I'm a monster…I've become a monster to think of hurting a little girl…I think about it…but I never act….I just can't….I come close, close to hurting her touching her, but I never do. I open the door to Katerina's room and lock it as I exit. But as I'm turning I see Ashley sitting on the chair, she's wet. My face pales as I realize what is happening.

She's having the baby…..

I grab her by the arm and lead her to the couch, the couch that she's slept on for nine months. She lays down and screams loudly. I slap her.

"Shut up bitch!" I yell loudly. She looks at me angrily as she grits her teeth.

"I'm having a baby you asshole! I'll yell at you all I want." I rip my shirt off at these words and her eyes blink. The bomb is still strapped to my chest and she knows there is no help now. She bites her tongue as I take her pants off so she can have the baby. My baby….and then…it will end.

_I need a name for a baby girl. Anyone have any ideas? I'm sooooooo sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been super busy plus trying to figure out what to write. R&R! _

_Love Mriss Roxy_


	14. New Baby

Chapter 14

-Kay's POV-

I'm sitting here, waiting. Daddy sits in here and watches me sleep, sometimes he takes off his pants. But he never touches me. I'm glad...he's a big, scary man. I haven't left this room in forever, I wanna see the sun. Mommy loved the sun. Why is someone screaming? What's happening.

I tuck my feet under me and clasp my hands together. I'm gonna pray. Maybe if God hears my prayer he'll make all this bad go away. Maybe he'll make everything okay.

Dear God...Please make all the bad things stop.

-Craig's POV-

God the baby's head is crowning. I can see it, good god this is amazing. I reach my hand up and massage Ashley so that it makes it easier for the baby. She doesn't like this at all, I can see that now. She's very mad. She's screaming and pushign and spitting awful words and phrases at me. That is bad of her. She will have to suffer extra. The baby's head is out.

I for the baster, it's small so that I can clear the baby's ears, nose, and mouth out. It has to breathe, it has to be alive. Ashley screams louder as the baby starts pushing it's shoulders out, or rather Ashley is pushing her shoulders out. Suddenly I hear the sirens start up again. They've had cops out there for nine months now. They've been out there waiting for the right moment when they can strike. But they know, they know I have the upper hand and I am sure they are starting believe they will not win.

"You asshole, go to hell you did this to me!" Ashley screams at the top of her lungs before collapsing back against the couch, going unconsious. The baby is out and healthy, it's a girl...it's a girl. I smile, she's mine now. Wrapping her in a blanket I put her in a small cradle in Katerina's room, Katerina is sitting on her bed praying or something. But I have no time for such matters. I must return to Ashley. I must finish this. It must end.

-Ashley's POV-

"You asshole, go to hell!" I scream before falling back on the couch. My baby, I have a baby. Is it a girl? Is it a boy? I think it's a girl, I'm going to name her Quinn. I can't hold on any longer, I need to sleep for just a little while, just a little while.

GMBMB

_-Well I hope this is good for you guys right now! R&R! Thanx to all my faithful readers! I love you guys tonz! Yes and I have to thank BlackRoseOnFire for the name Quinn, thanx for all your great names!-_

_Roxy_


	15. The Bomb

Chapter 15

**Kay's POV**

There's a baby in here. Why did daddy put it here? What's it for? Why did Aunt Ashley yell those things at daddy? What's going on? Did God answer my prayer? I hope so, let no more bad happen.

I crawl to the new baby and look at it. It has light brown hair and it's eyes are shut. What's wrong with it? I touch it's face and it cooes, wow, it's pretty. I like it. But where's Aunt Ashley?

**Craig's POV**

I take Ashley and wrap her in a sheet, all but her head. My plans are somewhat faltered. I never expected her to faint. She has to be awake when I kill her. She has to feel it, has to suffer. I can't have her sleeping through her death.

With those thoughts I throw some water on her and she wakes up screaming. She looks at me, I hold up the knife in my hand. Now is the time. Now is the time to hurt her, hurt her bad and then it will be better. I bring the knife to her throat and smile at her. Her eyes close tightly and she begins to cry. I knew she would. She's crying for her life. But...wait...she's whispering something...

**Ashley's POV**

God, please let Kay & Quinn be okay, please, take me if you have to. But take care of them. Please. I say before letting more tears flow from my eyes and hiccups from my lips.

**Craig's POV**

She doesn't care if she dies. She doesn't care. That's not how it goes. Why is she doing this? She's ruining it. She doesn't care what happens to her as long as the children are safe. No I won't let her get away with that. I grab her hair and bring the knife to her throat, the vein on it throbbing.

"Listen Ash, you're dead, I don't care what you say." I say fiercely in her ear, wondering if she is scared. She begins sobbing harder as the knife against her throat presses harder yet into her throat.

"Fine Craig, fine. I give up." She says, holding my hand with the knife in it and pressing it closer to her throat. "Whatever you want," She finishes and stops crying and looks me in the face. I slap her. She can't do that. She can't cave that's not how it goes. She's ruining it, stupid bitch. I'll teach her.

**Ashley's POV**

I don't care what happens to me. But the girls, they have to be okay. My daughter...my god...my daughter is in here with this psycho and Manny's...oh Manny...I hiccup and look at him from the ground, looking into his angry eyes. Now I'm feeling a surge. A Surge of anger going through me. He wants to kill me, take my daughter and Manny's. Well it's not going to happen. With that I lift my foot best I can after giving birth and kick him in his tender area. With a look of fury on his face he crumples to the ground.

"Ha," I state. I stand up, holding the sheet that is covering my now naked body, I have no doubt of what he did while I was out. I kick him in the side, the side with the bomb. For a sheer second I hope that it will go off but nothing happens. I bend down and rip the duct tape off that is holding the bomb in place. Taking it off his chest I look at it after kicking him yet again in the side, causing him to groan in pain. Then a pang hits me, a pang that says the last nine months hadn't need have happend.

The bomb is a fake...


	16. It's Over

Chapter 16

Ashley's POV

I stare at the fake bomb laying in my hands. These last nine months never needed to happen. None of it. I catcha sob in my throat. It's fake...

Craig rolls over onto his stomach and throws up, blood mixed in with it. I swing my leg back and kick him in the stomach again. "That's for Manny!" I yell, I kick him in the stomach again as he rolls over , coughing. "That's for Kay!" I kick him in the shin, my aim off. I rais my foot again. The fear I'd had in my eyes for so long he now had in his. "And this? This is for me!" I scream and slam my foot into his chest, slamming him into the ground harder.

Clutchingthe sheet to my body I run through the garage to Kay's room screaming "It's fake it's fake! Help!" I grab the key on the door post, my hands shaking. Unlocking the door I see Kay sitting onthe bed, rocking Quinn gently in her arms, humming a strang song. Something like...hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft. "Kay! Kay let's go!" I state hurridly. She doesn't coreect her name, she simply hands me Quinn and walks out the door, out of the garage, and past the police officer that was running through the door. I dashed out of the garage, my baby girl in my arms...my god...my daughter.

Kay's POV

Aunt Ashley came in. But why was she screaming? She says let's go, are we free? I hand the baby to Aunt Ashley and go out the two doors I haven't left in a long long time. Aunt Ashley follows me.

So what do I do now? Mommy...daddy said mommy can't come back. Will Aunt Ashley be my new mommy? My mommy...she says I'm Kay...I'm Kay...

Ashley's POV

I sit in an ambulance, my hands clenched in my lap. They have Quinn in one of the four ambulances here. Kay is in the other one. Both the girls are being examined and Craig...they say he might have broken ribs...he might have internal bleeding...that he might die...I might have killed him. But the police officer next to me, Anna, says it's self defense. Now they're examining me.

He can't hurt us anymore...the officer is telling me...it's over he's dead.

He can't hurt us anymore...it's over.

Hmmm mmm hmm uhhh hmmm baby soft...

------------------------------------------------------

_Well it's over...what did you guys think? Let me know. I'm so sorry it took me so long. School is majorly stressful & other things like that lol. But yeah ...R&R! I might be writing a sequel, but I don't know...what do you think?_

_Mriss Roxy_


End file.
